1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the use of charcoal in human and animal pathology and, more particularly, to a topically applied skin patch containing activated charcoal for adsorbing toxins, bacteria, fungus, carcinogens, and other pathogens in the treatment of bites, stings, injuries, disease and other disorders.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Charcoal is a black or dark colored porous form of carbon derived from vegetable or animal substances. Charcoal, either wood preserved by charring (i.e. carbo vegetabilis) or organic materials or bones prepared through distillation (i.e. carbo animalis), has many known beneficial properties, such as the ability to adsorb toxic or noxious gasses, disease, germs, fluid toxic wastes and heavy metals. Charcoal is known to be an effective adsorbent of toxins in the body, and is thus capable of cleansing and healing the body. The present invention uses wood base charcoal (i.e. carbo vegetabilis) which contains about 90% carbon. Sources of wood base charcoal include, but are not limited to, willow, eucalyptus, pine, oak and maple.
Activated charcoal is produced by a controlled burning or charring of the starting material, such as wood or bone, and contact with an oxidizing gas, pressurized steam, or a strong acid. Certain electrostatic properties develop in activated charcoal during production which favor the binding of many poisons. The resultant charcoal particles have thousands of crevices, pits, grooves, and holes, which, when opened out, create an enlarged specific surface area that provides an enhanced adsorbtive capacity. In fact, one cubic centimeter of activated charcoal will have a surface area of up to 1,000 square meters.
As described e.g. in a book by A. Thrash, M. D. and C. Thrash, M. D., Charcoal, Family Health Publications, LLC, 1988, charcoal compresses containing, in addition to charcoal, corn starch or flax seed have been known for application to body surfaces on a fabric pad, such as for the treatment or palliation of animal stings and bites. Hops or smartweed is known to be added to the charcoal material of such compresses, with fresh or dried leaves added to the charcoal material. These compresses can be applied hot, or a heating pad can be applied over them.
In the related art, U.S. Pat. No. 322,664 discloses a method of producing carbonized vegetable matter, referred to as carbon wool, for an antiseptic dressing. U.S. Pat. No. 2,690,415 relates to an odor adsorbent bandage or dressing for covering odoriferous wounds, corpses and other noxious bodies. The bandage has an adhesive coated web, such as gauze and an odor absorbent material, such as activated carbon.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a safe and inexpensive product for topical application to the skin in order to adsorb toxins.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a safe and inexpensive skin patch containing activated charcoal for adsorbing toxins, bacteria, fungus, carcinogens, and other pathogens.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a safe and inexpensive skin patch containing activated charcoal which adsorbs toxins, bacteria, fungus, carcinogens and other harmful pathogens in the treatment of bites, stings, injuries, disease and other disorders.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a safe and inexpensive charcoal skin patch which is adapted to remove poison and inflammation of the skin tissue caused from poison plants, insects, and reptiles, such as poison ivy, bee stings, yellow jacket stings, brown recluse, black widow spider stings, and other spider bites, snake bites, fire ant bites, mosquito bites, chigger bites, and scorpion stings.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a safe and inexpensive charcoal skin patch which is structured to deliver oxygen to the skin tissue for healing damaged skin tissue, such as in diabetic gangrene and burns.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a safe and inexpensive charcoal skin patch which is adapted to remove odor and adsorb infection from bedsores, diabetic ulcers, eczema, gum disease, teeth, kidney, liver, sinus, and around tubes for feeding or draining.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a safe and inexpensive charcoal skin patch which heals lesions on the skin by adsorbing bacteria, fungus, viruses, bacterial toxins, carcinogens, and products of allergies.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a safe and inexpensive charcoal skin patch which is adapted to reduce swelling of the skin by adsorbing excess tissue fluid and products of inflammation.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention are more readily apparent with reference to the detailed description and accompanying drawings.
The present invention is directed to a patch for topical application to the skin for the purpose of adsorbing toxins, bacteria, fungus, carcinogens, and other harmful pathogens in the treatment of bites, stings, injuries, disease and other disorders. The skin patch includes a charcoal based composition which is applied to an impervious backing sheet. In a preferred embodiment, the charcoal composition comprises activated charcoal combined with one or more host materials to produce a solid gel-like substance which can be sliced or otherwise formed as a layer of uniform thickness for application to the impervious backing sheet. In one embodiment, an enlarged surface of the charcoal composition is exposed, after removing a protective film, for direct application to the skin. In another embodiment, the layer of charcoal composition is covered by a permeable sheet such as paper (e.g. filter paper similar to that used in the manufacture of a tea bag). In yet another embodiment, the charcoal composition is contained within a porous container or envelope. The porous envelope may be made of paper, gauze, felt or other like materials.
In a preferred embodiment, the charcoal composition is comprised of activated charcoal combined with psyllium husk. Other suitable host materials are contemplated and are described hereinafter.